Une passion dévorante
by Pouki26
Summary: Il avait envie de l'humain, de sa cambrure, de sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce et ferme de ses fesses et caresser de sa langue cette bouche attirante...


**Petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça. **

**Un instant de tendresse. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Assis nonchalamment contre le rebord de son lit, Derek lisait à la faible lueur d'une bougie. La vue surdéveloppée de son loup ne sollicitait que peu de lumière et ainsi il ne gênait pas l'humain paisiblement endormi près de lui. Il lâcha un petit soupir d'aise et détacha son regard du livre pour le poser sur l'être aimé. Un sourire aussi doux qu'une caresse étira ses fines lèvres. Stiles était vraiment adorable quand il dormait et définitivement moins agaçant que lorsqu'il babillait pendant des heures.

Lui et Derek avaient conversé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, mais c'était surtout Stiles qui avait alimenté la conversation, comme d'habitude. Mais à force de parlote inutile, ses propos sur tout et rien étaient devenus au fil des heures incohérents et totalement ennuyeux. Cet idiot n'avait même pas sentit le sommeil le happer et il était tombé comme une masse. Derek l'avait recouvert de la couverture puis éteint les lumières pour le laisser se reposer.

Malgré l'heure avancée Derek savait qu'il n'aurait pu s'endormir bien trop excité par la présence du garçon, et avait prit le premier livre qu'il eut trouvé, mais très vite la lecture l'ennuya, ses pensées déviant vers le jeune homme étendu à ses côtés. Il ferma l'ouvrage, le posa sur la table de chevet et se laissa aller à des pensées délicieuses, excessivement tentantes pour le loup qu'il était. Il avait envie de l'humain, de sa cambrure, de sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce et ferme de ses fesses et caresser de sa langue cette bouche qui l'attirait comme le papillon attiré par la flamme.

Stiles remua légèrement quand Derek lui caressa de manière presqu'imperceptible la joue d'un revers de main. Le murmure langoureux qui glissa de la gorge du jeune homme lui fit perdre quelque peu contenance. Il pressa les paupières, s'empêchant ainsi de se perdre dans les méandres du désir. Mais son envie de lui le rendait fou. Il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissait échapper de voluptueux soupirs bien trop désirables pour être ignorés. Stiles bougea et Derek se redressa pour voir ses paupières bouger, papillonner puis s'ouvrir dévoilant deux pupilles d'une douceur saisissante. Le regard de Stiles était empli d'amour.

Dans un gémissement sourd, l'humain plissa les yeux quelque peu aveuglé par la luminosité du regard azur de Derek posé sur lui et frotta ses paupières encore engourdis par le sommeil.

- Salut, murmura-t-il en se tournant un peu.

- Salut, répondit Derek en posant la main sur son visage.

Stiles posa sa main par-dessus celle du loup et ferma les yeux alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus sa joue contre sa paume. Il l'a fit glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que Derek ne le lâchait pas du regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme en se calant mieux dans son oreiller.

- Je te regarde.

La voix grave de Derek fit frissonner l'humain. Son ton était suave et savait le mettre dans tous ses états. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens et se sentit happer une nouvelle fois. Le magnétisme de Derek l'avait toujours impressionné, cette aura bestiale qui émanait de sa personne l'intimidait tout autant qu'elle l'attirait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne parviens pas à dormir ?

Mais Stiles connaissait déjà la réponse. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. La seule chose qu'il savait faire quand Derek le mettait aussi mal à l'aise que maintenant était de parler. Et la manière dont le loup le dévisageait en ce moment même était tout bonnement gênante en même temps qu'elle était délicieuse. Il avait la sensation qu'il lisait en lui et que ses yeux le transperçaient de part en part.

- Derek ?

Les yeux bleus du loup virèrent à la couleur du sang, ce rouge qui était pour Stiles la couleur la plus fascinante et ambiguë qui soit. Cette même couleur qui savait animer des sentiments passionnels en complète contradiction comme l'amour et la colère, la sensualité et la sexualité, le courage et le danger, l'ardeur et l'interdiction… Stiles savait ce que cela signifiait. Il connaissait cette lueur par cœur. Derek avait envie de lui. Il laissa la couleur de ses yeux le pénétrer lui apportant une chaleur rassurante et enveloppante. Cette couleur chaude ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent et c'était là que résidait toute sa force remuant des passions cachées, insatiables et débordantes. Stiles sourit en pensant que le rouge était particulièrement bien assorti au marron. Mais il était de plus en plus gêné sous ce regard fiévreux et il sentait des papillons lui chatouiller de manière exquise le bas du ventre. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte, appréciant la légère brise qui s'en échappait, et rencontra à nouveau ce regard rouge si particulier : Derek le fixait intensément. Quand il le regardait ainsi, tout son corps s'embrasait, brûlant avec véhémence. Les flammes d'une passion dévorante venaient lécher son ventre, ses reins irradiaient littéralement et il sentait la puissance de ce dernier le submerger par vagues, le consumant jusqu'à ne plus rien rester de lui.

- Derek ! Est-ce que…

- Stiles ! La ferme ! Lui ordonna le loup en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

La voix de Derek était douce et pénétrante. Ses yeux sauvages et son expression intense. Stiles déglutit difficilement face au regard brûlant qu'il lui adressa. Il était pris au piège de ses deux orbes ardents, et ne put s'en détacher.

Glissant sous les couvertures avec lui, Derek captura ses mains et les maintint au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement quand Derek fondit sur sa bouche, l'écrasant de ses lèvres avides. Il ne put que répondre à son baiser, quand, désireux d'approfondir cet échange, le loup introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et agrippa sa nuque afin de le rapprocher davantage. Stiles n'arrivait plus à penser, la passion avait ravagé son être. Convulsivement, ses mains agrippèrent les bras de Derek, et inconsciemment, il pressa son corps contre le sien envieux d'un contact plus charnel.

Derek était enivré. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il humait avec délectation l'odeur de sa peau, l'effluve de son shampoing, l'arôme de son amour. Stiles sentait incroyablement bon et il percevait nettement les battements de son cœur accélérer sous le désir qu'il savait lui inspirer. Sa langue réclamait avec autorité celle du jeune homme, son corps requérant la pression du sien. Ses mains exploraient les courbes bien dessinées pressant le creux de ses reins avec impatience. Il perdait le contrôle sous les gémissements et soupirs de son partenaire qui le rendait ivre de désir et d'une appétence presque bestiale.

Stiles se laissa emporter dans un autre monde, imprimant à son corps un léger mouvement érotique contre l'érection bien vivante de son ainé le faisant grogner contre sa bouche. Ses mains griffèrent tendrement la peau de son dos dévalant jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Il y passa les doigts et les laissa glisser sur le côté obligeant le loup à se surélevé afin qu'il puisse prendre sa fierté dans ses mains.

- Putain Stiles !

La voix de Derek était suppliante et rauque de plaisir. Il ne tenait plus, il en voulait plus et il pressa davantage son corps contre son amant enfonçant toujours plus loin sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le corps de Stiles était en feu, il avait la sensation qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Son cerveau venait de passer sur le mode off. Il ne parvenait plus à penser ne désirant que les mains et la bouche de Derek sur son corps lui criant une passion dévorante. Seul le besoin de se serrer l'un contre l'autre s'entremêlant à ne faire plus qu'un leur importait.

- Recouvre-moi de ta chaleur, susurra le loup contre la bouche de Stiles qui se liquéfiait sous ses caresses farouches.

Derek captura de nouveau ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa bouche était fière et possessive. Il désirait le garçon comme jamais, il avait la sensation de se perdre en lui et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de lui. Il le désirait chaque jour un peu plus.

Face à tant de passion, le cœur de Stiles déborda d'amour versant des larmes de bonheur. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi aimé de toute sa vie. Bouleversé par cet éclair de lucidité, son corps se cambra et il ne put contenir un sanglot. Derek cessa ses assauts félins et se redressa sur les bras pour regarder le jeune homme. Son cœur se serra quand il aperçut une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il se pencha pour la lécher tendrement.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le loup était inquiet. Jamais encore l'humain n'avait pleuré devant lui.

Préférant fuir la question, Stiles enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui, mais il se confronta à un corps de pierre et Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le regard troublé et impatient posé sur lui le rendit nerveux. Il tourna la tête pour échapper à cet examen minutieux espérant ne pas avoir se justifier, mais c'était bien mal connaitre le loup. Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton le forçant à le regarder.

- Stiles, dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

- Pff ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serai en train de pleurer ? Idiot.

- Stiles !

La voix dure et autoritaire du plus âgé le secoua, et il trembla.

- Parle !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler ?

Stiles n'était pas très à l'aise avec Derek installé au-dessus de lui, et pour ce qu'il avait à dire il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à subir son regard envieux d'explications.

- Non !

Puis d'une voix plus douce.

- Parle-moi Stiles ! S'il te plait!

Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible, Stiles vida son sac évitant soigneusement de regarder les deux prunelles brillantes braquées sur lui avec attention. Il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il se sentait perdu au milieu de tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait, nageant dans la peur d'être devenu si dépendant de Derek. Car oui, Stiles ne vivait que pour le loup et il avait un si grand besoin de lui qu'il était incertain de pouvoir survivre si celui-ci décidait de le quitter un jour. Son cœur débordait de sentiments incontrôlables et il avait la sensation de se noyer dans un océan de bonheur. Mais il craignait que tout ceci ne s'arrête un jour car comme tout un chacun le sait, le bonheur n'est pas éternel.

- Je t'aime tellement Derek que ça me fait mal, souffla-t-il pour finir sentant de nouvelles larmes monter.

D'abord surpris et sonné par l'étonnante révélation de Stiles, Derek se laissa très vite imprégner de ses admirables paroles. A quel point cet humain était-il idiot ? N'avait-il pas encore compris que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, comment le pourrait-il ? Il crevait d'amour pour cet humain et il avait besoin de sa présence jour et nuit. Son sourire se transforma en un rire mutin.

- Derek ?

Le loup combla la distance entre leurs deux visages et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Puis il murmura à son oreille des paroles que Stiles n'oublierait jamais.

- Tu es à moi ! Je ne te céderai à personne et sache que je te tuerai avant si l'envie de me quitter te prenais.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et enfouit son visage dans son cou. La menace de Derek avait sonné pour lui comme un je t'aime éternel.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est court.

Verdict?


End file.
